


Sleepover & Snuggles

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [13]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 12, Day 20, M/M, Snuggling, Truth or Dare, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: The Good Hair Crew is playing truth or dare at Cyrus' house. But then, TJ arrives.





	Sleepover & Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> written for both day 12 and 20 of tyrus month :)  
> don't ask me what that beginning is, idk either tbh  
> i really feel like what i write is horrible these past few days, so i hope you still enjoy this xx

The three people were staring at each other. The tension in the room was tangible. Andi’s fingers were bouncing on her knee, impatiently. A strand of Buffy’s curly brown hair fell in front of her eyes but she was too focused to care. Cyrus was holding his breath, eyes flickering between the two girls.

“Buffy,” Andi called. “Truth, or dare?”  
Buffy’s eyes opened a little wider. “Truth,” she eventually answered.  
An evil smirk made its way onto her lips as she asked; “Are you sure?”  
“I am.” The curly-haired gulped. “So?”  
“You told us earlier you had a crush on somebody. I wanna know who.”

Air stayed stuck in Cyrus’ throat. Buffy could _not_ say who her crush was! It was pretty obvious to him it was Walker, or maybe Jonah; but either way it was—  
“It’s Marty.”  
Wait, _what_?  
“Wait, _what_?” He asked, not sure he heard well.  
“It’s… It’s Marty.” She repeated. Her cheeks suddenly flushed.  
“But you haven’t talked to him since forever!” Andi exclaimed. “And didn’t you, like, knocked him back when he asked you to be his girlfriend?”  
“Yes, but I was panicking and then he stopped talking to me, and… I don’t know, I can’t stop thinking about him. It’s ridiculous.”  
“Buffy, it’s not ridiculous. I think it’s kinda cute.” Cyrus shrugged.  
“Totally!”  
“Anyway, can we just forget about it? He has a girlfriend now, it’s not right.”  
“Um, Buffy, I had a crush on Jonah for months and he never was single,” the boy reminded her.  
“Yes, but you’re over him now.”  
“And you have TJ,” Andi reminded him.

Just hearing his name filled Cyrus’ heart with happiness. How did he end up falling so deep in love with his best friend’s old enemy? They had been dating for a few months now, and those were the best months of his entire life. Sometimes, before going to sleep, he would replay some moments he spent with him, like when TJ asked him to be his boyfriend, their first date, their first kiss. Every moment spent with him deserved to be printed in the pavement. The future generations needed to know how wonderful their love was.  
Maybe he was going too far, but the point was; he loved him.

“Stop smiling like that!” Buffy’s voice brought him back to reality.  
Cyrus felt his cheeks getting hotter—and probably redder. “Sorry.”  
“It’s your turn, anyway. Truth or dare, Cyrus?” The brunette asked.  
“Dare,” he said. Even though he didn’t really want to pick dare, he had to; he chose truth the whole game.

Buffy and Andi turned to look at each other. That was the moment Cyrus started being scared. Did they plan his dares before coming over? Knowing them, it wouldn’t be impossible.

“Invite TJ over for the night,” Buffy said without breaking the eye-contact with her best friend.  
“My mom was clear, guys! She doesn’t want TJ to sleep here, especially if she’s not here.”  
He wasn’t lying: every time he tried to ask her if TJ could come over, she refused. Cyrus couldn’t quite figure out why, though.  
“And that’s exactly why you’re gonna do it,” Andi smiled mischievously.  
“Guys!” Cyrus whined.  
“Come on! She’s not gonna be home until tomorrow afternoon!” The curly-haired girl encouraged him.  
His head fell backwards. “Fine.”

Cyrus reached out for his phone which was on his bed and unlocked it. He saw from the corner of his eye his two best friends high-fiving. Why did it matter to them if TJ came over or not? He dialled his number that he absolutely didn’t learn by heart and his boyfriend immediately picked up.

“Hey babe,” he greeted.  
“TJ!” A smile appeared on his lips. Cyrus didn’t think he could ever get bored of his voice. “Would you like to come over? Like, tonight?”  
“I thought your mother wasn’t okay with that…?”  
“Oh, she isn’t! But I really want you to sleep over.” He could feel the girls’ eyes on him and his cheeks reddening. “If you want to.”  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll be there in ten minutes.” In the way he spoke, Cyrus could tell he was smiling; the thought made him smile as well. “See ya.”  
“See ya.”

As soon as he hung up, Buffy and Andi moved closer to him. Their elbows rested on their legs and their chin on their hands. Their smiles were reaching their ears.  
“You guys are _so_ cute,” Andi admitted.  
“Well, _you guys_ are scaring me. Why would you want him to come anyway?”  
“Because you never would’ve done it on your own,” Buffy explained.  
“I hate it when you guys are right,” Cyrus pouted.

The three of them were comfortably sitting on Cyrus’ couch when someone knocked on the door. The girls quickly got up and ran upstairs.  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
“Looking for a movie to watch!” Andi’s voice yelled.  
“But the movies are down—” The boy sighed. “Never mind,” he mumbled.

He walked to the door and opened it, greeting his boyfriend with a smile.  
“I’m so glad you came!” Cyrus hugged him.  
“I wouldn’t miss a sleepover at my boyfriend’s.” TJ gently kissed the top of his head.

The younger boy dragged him to the couch where they sat down close to each other, facing the black screen of the TV.

“How come you suddenly decided to disobey your mom’s orders?” TJ curiously asked, putting his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder.  
“It’s a long story,” he said. “But I’m really happy I did. I don’t get why she doesn’t want you to sleep here or me to sleep at your house. She’s fine with Buffy and Andi, though.”  
“It’s okay. She won’t find out.” The boy pulled him closer and started playing with Cyrus’ brown hair. “I’m really happy you did, too.”  
“We could’ve done it a long time ago, though.” The brunet turned his head to look at his boyfriend.  
“Better later than ever, right?”  
“Yeah.”

Their lips met into a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Cyrus let his head rest onto TJ’s torso and he folded his legs. The sound of their voices hid Buffy and Andi’s, sat on the stairs.  
“They’re _so_ cute, I think I might actually start to cry,” the artist whispered.  
“Please, don’t. They’ll catch us and I’m not done taking pictures yet.”


End file.
